


I see you

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: Reader can see every thought and feeling of past and present in her victims. She uses her ability to help the Avengers and get Lokis information.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from Tumblr.  
> Originally posted on fanfictionofmyown.

“Hey, Tony!” You smile brightly at your old friend. He walks in your direction and puts his hands around you. “(Y/n)! I am so happy to see you! Thank you for helping us with this!” - “No problem, you know that I am open for some fun!” You wink at him just before your view glides through the room - full of Avengers.

They all seem a bit confused and tired. “Forgive me, where are my manners?! I am (Y/n). I’m an old friend of Tony. He helped me with my situation when nobody else was with me. I know I was just as shocked as you are! Tony Stark has an actual heart!” You introduced yourself excitedly. Tony chuckled a bit “I wasn’t that bad.” He playfully punched your shoulder and you grinned at him.

 

“Ehm..- Tony, I’m sorry if I interrupt you, but who is she and why is she here?” - “I’m glad you ask, Cap! But I would rather appreciate it if the Team could talk about this… in private, if you know what I mean.” He nods to the only person in the room who seems to be not interested in the situation. Steve nods. You, of course, know every one of the Avengers by name - well, who didn’t?

“Soo… meeting in 10?” Your old friend looks around and everybody seems to agree. He turns to you and walks you out of the room.

 

“I’m sorry, I really don’t want to reveal everything to Reindeer games.” You smile “Don’t worry Rockstar, I just want to help, in any way possible.” - “God.. how often have I told you to stop calling me that?” You just continued grinning and answered “You don’t mean that. I can feel it.” With that, you wink and follow Tony to the room in silence.

 

*****

 

After all the Avengers were gathered in the room Tony raised his voice. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., please close the door and tell me immediately if Loki comes near this room in any way you can detect.” - “Of course, Mister Stark.” After the robotic voice went quiet everyone can hear the click of the door.

“Did you ever think about capturing the sound? So every room would make a great trap?” You thought out loud and no second later Doctor Banner simply says “Prototype lies in the lab somewhere.” You nod, smiling.

 

“So,.. Tony? Your turn, who is she? What is she doing here?” - “She, my friends, is our key to Loki’s brain! She is even better than you, Natasha!” You playfully roll your eyes when he says it. “Calm down, you are overreacting again, old man.” He shoots his middle finger in your direction and you just grin proudly. Tony is a few years older than you, but nothing too big.

 

“She has a special ability - kind of like Wanda’s. It is quite similar, but not completely. Wanda has to be close to her victims to get into their brains, but (Y/n) my friends…-” You clap your hand over his mouth and no second later the robotic voice came back “Loki is coming closer to the meeting room, Mister Stark.” You grin to your friend and sat down in one of the chairs behind Tony. Everybody seems quite impressed at that scenario. But for you, it is everyday life.

 

Thor stands up and walks to the door which opens on its own this time. On the opposite side of it stands the god of mischief. Thor crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks questioning at his younger brother. “I just wanted to let you know that I am going back to my room.” With that, he turned and walked away. After the door is closed again you suddenly start laughing. The Avengers don’t understand and look quite puzzling except Tony. “He didn’t want to tell us he is going back to his room. He wanted to eavesdrop and actually, it is still on his mind, but he already seems to see something's off… oh,.. this will be so much fun.” While you are talking you rest your elbows on your knees and your head on your hands. Also, a big grin appears on your lips.

 

“Okay, Tony. What is going on? And what was that?” Steve asks strictly. Tony, on the other hand, answers pretty relaxed. “That is her power. She sees everything. Past and present. Thoughts and feelings. Just everything! Her name is ‘Third eye’. She can tell you every single thing from your past at the same moment she is looking at you. She can feel everyone in this building, walking, talking, thinking. Just everything! It is insane!” You smirk a bit at how excited Tony could get at your powers. You might think Iron man can’t get that excited over something like your powers, but he does not understand anything about them. So it is just really fascinating. That’s the reason you roll your eyes again.

 

“And how is she going to be a help with Loki?” Thor asks. Before you can even think of an answer Tony erupts again. “Don’t you understand! She can manipulate him, she can hurt him, she can get us needed information! She just clinks herself into his brain for a second and can review him every single one of his worst memories. She could-” - “So you want to torture my brother?” Thor doesn’t seem so pleased with the idea. “Stark be careful, he is still my brother and a prince of Asgard.” - “Yeah, and he also killed hundreds of people and wanted to take over my home,” Tony replied drily. Before anyone of them can go on, you raise your voice. “Thor, I can understand your concern and I can see your fight, but believe me I wouldn’t go that far. I do everything in my power, but I might need to hurt him a bit. In the end that’s why I am here. I am here to break him, to get the information you need.” He nods. He understands you hear him and smile.

 

“Okay, that’s the plan…”

 

*****

 

The day after the meeting you are standing in front of the door to the training hall. Natasha Romanoff is with you at the moment. Tony and the other Avengers except Thor are in the watching area. Only the Avengers, and now you, know about the area. You can’t see the area from the training hall and that’s the whole thing. That’s why you are meeting there. “Are you ready?” Black Widow asks and you simply nod. She opens the door and tells you 'good luck’ but you don’t think you need it. He is just another boy.

 

You are the first one to enter and sit down on one of the sofas which they just put in there for this meeting. You are relaxed, it’s nothing you haven’t done before. Also, you had the whole night to look through his brain and to prepare some topics.

 

The door on the other side opens and the god steps inside. The door locks itself behind him. You stand up and look at him, wait for him. He has a neutral face but you know behind this illusion he is thinking. He is already cautious and… scared?

 

“Hello Loki, my name is (Y/n).” Why not try being nice? Maybe he isn’t as tough as you thought.

 

“So, you are my new toy?” He asks rather condescending. You still smile at him, you are calm. That’s just a mask. He acts as if he was the strong, dominant part, but you know better. “Why don’t you come here? And sit with me?” His eyes slightly close but soon he has his mask on again and walks to the couch in front of you to sit down. “What is so special about you? Why did they send you?” Every time he refers to you,.. he seems to spit out the word, but you know better.

 

“What did they tell you about me?”

“They said you are a doctor. A therapist.” He mockingly says

You chuckle a bit and cock one eyebrow. “I wouldn’t call myself that, but yeah I do some stuff these people do.”

The two of you sit in silence. Loki is stiff; he is watching every movement you make and you can see how he gets nervous. Your smile transforms into a grin.

“So Loki. I don't want to lie to you. I am here to find out more about you. I mean your brother does not seem to know everything about you.” You smile warmly, but that’s just a mask.

He laughs slightly “And how do you think you can get it?” You smile; he thinks so simply.

 

You stand up, what brings him to get up to. You smile at him for a few seconds before you start walking in his direction. You walk really slowly, but confident. You aren’t scared, certainly not of him. You just want to show him that you are not as easy to break as you look like.

 

Just a few centimeters in front of him you stop and look in his eyes. They tell you everything and your smile turns into a smirk. “You think I am a normal mortal. I am weak. No, Loki, you are so wrong. I know more about you than you yourself. I know everything about you.” You explain him slowly and firmly. You can see him swallow. “But..” You pause “there is a hole in your memory. You can’t remember what happened there. After your fall from the Rainbow bridge.” “Who gave you that information?!” He snaps quietly, still looking into your eyes steadily.

“I told you, you are wrong. You gave me the information. I know everything about you. I have everything in my hand, your whole life. Your whole existence. So many secrets.. So many 'no don’t tell Thor’s. It’s truly amazing. I’ve never seen so many lies in a person.” He looks at you stone cold, but also a bit sick. You know why. He feels sick. Sick of all these emotions.

 

“But.. I have also. never seen so much hurt, so much pain, in one person.” You stay silent and wait for a response. And he knows it. His thoughts are faster than normal people could every think. His eyes try to hold the cold but he loses his mask more and more. The longer you look him in the eyes the faster he cracks. His mask - covered in cracks. His eyes - the most certain part. So many emotions flow through and you can see a storm in them.

 

“What do you want?” He asks, angry at you, Thor, the Avengers, but most of all, himself.

You step back and reach your hand out to him. “Believe it or not, I just want to help you. We need to know what happened to you in the crack in your memory. I can only get access if you let me…” You pause for a moment, let him think. “If not I will make your life living hell. We have to get this information and I know you want it to. You don’t need to hide it. I can see everything Loki. If you want it or not and yes your magic doesn’t change anything with that.” You inform him at the attempt to hide his thoughts with magic. With that, he stops to try. He gives you access, but you stay out of his head to give him space. That’s his decision and you don’t want to manipulate him there. Although it could mean you have to hurt him.

 

“I can’t hide anything from you right?” You nod. “Your little friends are watching right?” Nodding again. “Tell them to go.” You raise a hand. “Leave us alone.” - “Clear.” You hear through your communicator.

 

“They’re gone. We are alone now.” - “I’m scared.” You are quite surprised at this sudden open statement of his. You never thought he would tell you out loud. “If you are willing it won’t hurt too much. I try everything to not hurt you. I promise.” - “No. I’m afraid of the information we will get.” You nod understanding. He finally takes your offered hand and you step closer. His hand feels good. It’s quite cold, but not too much. It is soft but has a few small scars on it.

Only one step and your chests would touch. You look up at him, into his eyes. Loki returns the gaze, waiting for what you are going to do. “It will hurt a bit. But I’m going to be gentle. You have to relax. You have to trust me and if not me then trust in the love your brother has for you. I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t for him. He wants to see you happy, I can feel it. And he is really concerned about us being alone. His thoughts are so loud. He hopes everything goes well and that he gets his beloved brother back. If you don’t trust me, then trust him.” You smile warmly, slowly caressing his hand. Your thumb brushes over the back of his hand.

 

He takes deep breathes and closes his eyes for a few seconds. “Loki? Are you ready?” He hums in agreement.

You lift your hand and lay it over his eyes.


	2. Part 2

“Good.” You smile but still breath a bit faster. You hold his hands while he figures out where he is and what happened.

“It’s okay.. Loki, I am here with you. It’s (Y/n).” He breaths fast, his whole body is shaking and his hands hold yours so hard that it almost hurts. It’s normal. It is better than before. He gets used to the sessions. You step forward and let yourself put your arms around him. He starts to relax and slowly hugs you back. “I think we have everything. Loki! I think we can stop! You don’t need to do this anymore.” You speak slow and happy. You don’t want to see him in pain anymore. The information, the hole was enough pain. He got tortured over and over and over again. Nobody you know, besides the other god, could have survived this kind of treatment.

*****

“So you say he is clear and we have everything that we need?” You nod at Cap. “I couldn’t find anything new in the last few sessions. We know everything he knows.” The touch around your waist tightens a bit. “My work is done, my friends. Now be the heroes you are and make something out of it.” You grin cheekily. The Avengers smile back at you.

*****

“You know, the offer still stands.. So if the third eye wants to.. You know to join the team everybody would be happy to have you.” Tony smiles at you while you walk down the floor to the common room. You decide that it would be better to leave them because you are not a hero like them. And because you don’t want anybody to see that you captured some feelings for the god of lies. Nobody knows, of course not you are a master in lies. But still, you don’t want to risk getting caught by the god himself. You don’t dare to see in his feelings. Too afraid to be disappointed or hurt.

You smile to your friend and say “Tony, thank you really.. But I can’t.. I - It wouldn’t be right. I’m not a hero like you and you know that.” You walk into the room full with most of the other Avengers. “That's bullshit. And you know that. Come on! What is so important? Why don't you want to stay? I tried to get you here so often now! In the last few weeks, you proved you belong here.” You sigh deeply. Deep down you want to stay. You want to make fun of Tony every day. You made great friends with Wanda and Clint. And most certainly you don’t want to leave the god of mischief, but at the same time, he is the reason why you have to leave.

“Tony, I told you I can’t.” - “Hey what is this about?” Natasha asks because everybody seems to be interested. Well, now, you guess, will be the point for you to tell them. “I will leave you guys tomorrow.” You say firmly.

After that statement the rest of the Avengers face you. “What?” They all seem pretty surprised. I never said I was going to stay here. I never said I am going to be part of the team.

“I am going to leave you tomorrow.” - “See?! Nobody wants you to leave! (Y/n)! Please! Why don't you want to stay?! There needs to be a better reason than just ‘I am not a hero.’!” Tony pleads. You roll your eyes. “There is no other reason. Believe me, it’s better when I leave.” You try to convince him.

“(Y/n), we would all enjoy your company here. You would be a great help for the team.” - “Thank you, Steve, but I can’t.”

“What is this about?” You turn around to see Loki. He looks confused and a bit angry and sad? You don’t want to look into his feelings or mind. You did it enough for the last weeks. “What do you mean you leave?” - “I mean I will go back home and won’t become an Avenger.” - “But you can’t. What is with our sessions?” You tilt your head to the side. “I told you we have all the information we need. We don’t need more sessions. Loki, I told you it’s over and that you don’t have to go through that anymore.” His face suddenly turns cold and his features stiffen. “So you say it’s over?” You nod confused. What does he mean? He talks as if he is talking about something else. But there is nothing else. There were just the sessions.. nothing more.. nothing less.. was it?

He scoffs angrily “Great.” Then the god turns around and leaves. Leaving the rest and you confused because of his sudden outburst. Wait what is that about? You turn to look at the others and they look at you questioning, but somehow.. they seem to know more than you. “What?” Why do they look at you like that? What do they see that you don’t? How can they see something you can’t?

“Oh god.. I can’t believe I say this now, but maybe you should go after him?” You look at Tony confused. “Why?” - “Because you seem to have just hurt his feelings.” You would have felt that. Wouldn’t you? “How? I have nothing done?” Tony raises an eyebrow at you and grins while he shakes his head. “For someone who can read minds and feelings, you are really bad at feelings. Now go before I change my mind.”

Still confused you decide that Tony might be right and go after Loki.

*****

“Loki wait!” You slightly run after him. You can see him but he does not slow down. “Loki, please. I don’t want to look into your mind to find out what’s going on. I was in your mind often enough for the last few weeks!” You shout after him. His step slows down a bit until he comes to a stand. You walk around him and look him in the eyes. Yours widen in surprise. So much pain. You can see the pain, the hurt. “God Loki.. what’s going on? I don’t understand!?” You pull him into your embrace and hold him tight.

“You said you would try everything so I don’t get hurt.” You look up, still holding him. He did not respond the hug but he didn’t flinch away either. “Why are you leaving then? Why does it hurt so much?”

Through all your session you have never seen Loki cry. He has every right to cry but he doesn’t. And now? Now he is standing in front of you and you watch how tears slowly stream down his face. “You can’t leave.” He tries to hide the pain in his voice but fails. “Loki..” It breaks your heart to see him like this. Why is he acting like this? What is wrong with him? What happened? What’s wrong? You still don’t understand. “Why do you need to leave? Don’t lie to me. I know when you lie. I am the fucking god of lies. I know when you lie. Don’t lie to me anymore. Why do you need to go? What is more important than us? Than me? Or is it a who?!” He gets louder until the end. He is talking himself into a rage. A pain spreads in your chest and a knot forms in your throat. What are you going to say? How are you going to say it? You look away for a minute to think. Before you take a deep breath and smile.

“Because I might have developed feelings for you, my majesty.” You look him in the eyes. Your smile is warm. You don’t want to be ashamed of loving someone. You don’t want to be sad about it either.

His face turns emotionless and you thought you destroyed everything when you saw it. Of course, he doesn’t feel the same way. You’re just a mortal. You are nothing special.

But before you could toss yourself into an abyss he takes your face into his hands and kisses you.


End file.
